1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of temperature tracking and attenuation, and more particularly to a novel multi-layered temperature sensing interconnect substrate providing an in-line electronic component that maintains stable attenuation over varying temperature ranges.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, conventional electronic circuitry has encountered problems and difficulties for assuring proper signal clarity and strength at high frequencies. Attempts have been made to solve these problems by providing a controlled signal attenuation in the circuit. However, in the current advanced high-speed signal technology, there is a requirement for circuit operation over a wide range of temperatures while maintaining accurate signal attenuation. Such conventional circuitry is extremely expensive and labor intensive to produce.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide a temperature tracking attenuator that assembles an electronic attenuator chip in a laminated substrate so as to allow accurate thermal sensing and electronic tracking of temperature variations while maintaining absolute circuit ground and with circuit connections with the attenuator chip.